The Great Exchange
by Thankunext121
Summary: What if Cammie Morgan had a twin brother named Carter? Once they attended spy schools they were separated and forbidden to tell anyone about their sibling. Full summary inside will be a lot better than it sounds I promise.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**I've had this on my mind for a while. But here is the full summary.**

 **All rights to characters (except Carter) belong to Ally Carter!**

 **What if Cammie Morgan had a twin brother named Carter? Once they attended spy school they were separated and forbidden to tell anyone about their sibling. They spent their summers and holidays with each other but had minimal contact throughout the year. This changes when the Blackthorne Boys are sent to tail the Gallagher Girls and the siblings are reunited. Then on top of that, they would be spending the school year together. It's going to be a year full of friendship, love and a battle of the sexes.**

Chapter One: The Discovery

Carter POV

Classes at Blackthorne were about to start tomorrow so I was just in my room with my roommates Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Let me explain, I attend a school that trains boys to become assassins. But I am also a CIA legacy, my parents were Rachel and Matthew Morgan. My father disappeared a long time ago and my sister and I were devastated and within a few years, we were sent to different schools. While I am training to become an assassin she trains to be a spy at the Gallagher Academy. Of course my sister and I as well as the staff know about the schools, the students don't. So no one knows I have a twin sister and both of our files were wiped on all databases and all that is there are our code names. My sister is the Chameleon, she got our mothers beauty not that she sees that and my dad's pavement artist skills. Whereas I got dad's looks and skills as a fighter. We both inherited our mother's caring heart, which is why we sneak phone calls to each other as much as possible. We had a phone that each of us only had our family on and even then we have fake names for each other so if anyone does find them, they will assume it's a cousin.

"I can't believe we are already back here! I was so happy to just go to the beach and have girls drool over me all summer!" Grant whined as he lied back on his bed.

"Dude, you need to focus on becoming a better assassin, not worrying about what girl you will hook up with next," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Ya seriously Grant we have a job to do, even if we are only training." Zach agreed with me after the fact.

"But even then we are men! We have desires and my desire is to have a hot girl on my arm!" Grant said jumping up.

"Okay dude, whatever." Jonas finally piped in. Just then my phone buzzed and all three of them looked at me wondering who messaged me.

 _Call me Carts~Sadie_

Sadie was Cammie's name in my phone so no one got suspicious. We did have a distant cousin named Sadie that we never talked to, but they didn't need to know.

"Hey, I have to take this, I'll be right back," I said as I exited the room with no more to elaborate on. But I knew they would be suspicious.

(AN: Just an FYI _Carter_ / **Cammie** )

 _Hey! How are you?_

 **Well, I'm better now. I feel like the summer just went by us so fast.**

 _I know, how is it being back home?_

 **It's my second home, you know but its good too. I miss you.**

 _I know, I miss you too. But it'll be another four months until I can see you_.

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I just wish I could see you so I could kick your ass again.**

 _HA! SO that's what this call is about? I will be training harder than ever now you know._

 **Oh, I know. But I'll be ready for you.**

 _Alrighty, well we will see about that!_

 **I should go, the girls are wondering where I am.**

 _Yeah same, but I mean still different. Bye._

 **Bye.**

Our conversations were always short and sweet. We really bonded over the summer, we've gotten closer and closer as we started training together. I smiled a sad smile because darn it I missed my sister and we've only been apart 2 weeks.

I walked into the room and all my roommates had raised eyebrows at me.

"So who do you miss?" Grant asked as he wagged his eyes suggestively. Disgusting, I can't even think about that.

"No one, I was just talking to my cousin," I replied simply.

"HA! You are the worst liar, it was a girl.." Zach piped in and I glared at him, he wasn't completely wrong but I didn't want them to know about my sister so.

"Alright fine, I met a girl over the summer and it's nice having a normal girl in your life, ya know?" I said as I smiled at the thought of having a girlfriend one day if Cammie would ever introduce her to any of her friends….

"Nice dude! You get some?" Grant asked again, with the idiotic questions. But all I did in response was a smirk and we all high fived.

"I think we should all go to bed, the first day of classes is tomorrow," Jonas said, he is the tech wiz in our group and we all nodded and went to sleep.

Cammie POV

I got off the phone with my brother and was smiling. I really did miss him, he is my twin and he knows me better than I know myself. He always referred to the Gallagher Academy as my home, but really it would only be my home with him here. And he's not. I told the girls I was going to go talk to my mom so I called him on my way while walking to her office. My mother is the headmistress if you didn't figure that out.

As I got closer to the door I heard voices so I stopped and listened.

"So it's settled I will take the girls on the mission tomorrow and have the boys tail them. I hope they can handle the Blackthorne boys." I heard Joseph Solomon say, he was my godfather as well. But, I didn't know he was back. I hadn't seen him since my fathers funeral, he disappeared out of our lives when we needed him most.

"Oh Joe, you know how Cammie handles her brother Carter. I think you should hope the boys can handle the Gallagher Girls." My mom responded.

"Touché, and once the mission is completed the boys will return here and stay the semester. They need to learn to work together." Joseph said and I couldn't listen anymore because all I kept thinking was I'm going to see my brother again. Tomorrow.

 **What do you think? Please please let me know and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

 **I am SO SORRY it took so long! I've been super busy and wanted it to be a long one :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter.**

Chapter Two: The Mission

Cammie POV

I burst into the room and my mom and Joe looked at me with surprise as I said.

"What about a different mission? What if they have a target to protect and spot the other agents protecting it and compromising them?" I asked with a devious smile.

"Well, I guess that could be arranged." Joe responded to me. I smirked, it was going to be a long night, but definitely worth it.

Carter POV

We all woke up at 6am and went for breakfast, we always got treated with waffles on the first and last day of classes.

"So Zach, you ready for me to kick your ass in every class again?" I asked as I smirked at the table. Not that he knew but Cammie and I spent all summer training together and she gave me of a run for my money than any of the boys here, even Grant and Zach.

"HA! Your funny, you couldn't beat Grant and last year what makes you think this year will be any different?" He laughed at me.

"You'll see." I said as I took the last bite out of my waffle and walked out of the dinning hall to go get ready for our first class which was P&E. I could see Zach and Grant give each other a look and then follow me to the gym.

After we all changed we were waiting around the sparring matt for coach, he was always several minutes late.

"Alright boys lets go! King's circle!" Coach Boomer said as he ran into the gym. Zach and Kyle fought first, and obviously Zach won with ease. After he beat a few more I decided it was my turn to enter the circle.

"My turn." I said as I smirked at Zach.

"Bring it on buddy." He smirked right back as we circled each other on the matt. I waited for him to make the first move, which I knew he would do. I sidestepped and countered his momentum and flipped him onto his back. He was surprised but recovered quickly and went to kick my feet from under me, which I also countered and jumped. In that time he was back on his feet punching at me. I took one of the hits and then punched him back several times and then roundhouse kicked him and then flipped him and his stomach was on the matt with my weight holding him down. I smirked as I got up after 10 seconds, I had won.

"I told you." I told him as I held out a hand to help him up.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding. Who did you train with in the summer?" He asked.

"Someone who could kick your ass and Grants." I laughed as I said it, because my sister could definitely take both of them and make them wish they were never born.

"Damn, when do I get to meet him?" Zach asked, HA he thought a guy trained me? Oh boy, if they ever meet my sister or any Gallagher Girls he will be in for a treat.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Okay now boys, time to go on a run! 10 miles and then get changed and go to your next class!" Coach Boomer yelled as everyone else groaned and I just smirked. In the summer Cammie and I had run 10 miles every two days, it was a breeze for me now.

"See ya later boys." I said as I smirked and put my headphones in and ran ahead of them.

 _I'm the one, bi****I'm the one like Keanu Reeves_

 _Get it done, yeah I get it done, no blood on the leaves_

 _They can't leave us hangin', no, no, not no more, best believe_

 _Yeah, that shit is banging, Bobby killed it with no time to grieve_

~~Time Skip to Covert Operations Class~~

We were all waiting in covert operations for our new professor to get here, and apparently he was going to arrive fashionably late.

"Carter, seriously who did you train with in the summer? You ran that 10 miles like it was walking across the street" Grant asked, again. I just smirked and shook my head.

"Give it up Grant, he isn't going to tell us because he wants to stay better than us." Zach added.

"HA! You couldn't do better even if you trained with my trainer." I said just as Mr. Joe Solomon walked in.

"Gentlemen, go back to your rooms and get changed into normal clothes we have a mission today. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." I looked on at him very suspicious, he was my god father and all, and he never mentioned teaching at Blackthorne this year. He avoided my gaze and walked out as fast as he came in.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year!" I said as we walked back to our room to change.

"I wonder where and what we are doing today?" Grant asked and both Zach and I just shrugged and continued walking.

Once we got back to the room we all changed into a t-shirt and jeans while Grant wore a denim jacket and Zach added on a leather jacked like the cocky human being he is. I would rather just stay casual, it's better to bend in.

We all walked up to the roof and Solomon was there waiting for us with a blank look on his face. He motioned for us to get on the plane and we all got on without a word.

"So gentlemen, today you will be looking for and compromising threats to the Mayor of New York. You will not have the identities of these other agents but it is your job to locate them nonetheless." Joe said and as I looked at him I knew this was an exercise made and designed for my sister. But he was not yet finished speaking yet, unfortunately. "Any questions?" He paused for a moment and then said "Good." He walked back to the cockpit in the plane and left the rest of us to talk and figure out what exactly the point of this mission was. The best we could come up with was that it was a test.

~~In New York~~

Once we arrived and got onto the streets of New York we realized the mission was easier said than done, we were in the outskirts of Central Park and there was a huge concert going on. The singer was singing all Ariana Grande songs in honour of her new album coming out. She was doing a good job so far as I could tell. She started with Everytime and then went into Best Mistake, both good songs. Hey, my sister listens to her its not my fault!

"Hey, you see those girls over there?" I said as i pointed my head towards a few girls crowding around oogling at Grant from afar. Zach nodded and repeated their descriptions into the com.

 _"Very good , Paparazzi and Glow you have ben compromised"_ Solomon said through our coms, and then it hit me. These were Gallagher Girls, no wonder they looked so out of place. Well, I guess we aren't much better. I didn't tell the other boys yet because they weren't supposed to know but I definitely saw Solomon see the look of realization on his face and a slight smile came to his face.

Slowly the boys figure out we were against girls and we heard them being compromised left and right But then just as fast 6 of us were compromised in several minutes. These girls were good, but I couldn't help wonder if my sister was out here. Next I knew it was just Zach and I left, every other boy had been compromised. But if they brought the same amount of girls that meant that

 _"Alright, everyone, i have joined the com units and you have 5 minutes to compromise the other while on the same com units. Go."_ Soloman came through again.

Cammie POV

No one had even guessed I was here, I could see my brother looking for me but he couldn't see me. Not yet, Not until I was ready for him to see me. I smiled as I started my next song, this was a good day. No one had even come across the thought it may be me.

" _And you say I'm the devil you know and I don't disagree_

 _No, I don't see the harm_

 _They say "You cray, just leave him, he'll suffocate you"_

 _But I wanna be in your arms_

 _They say "No, don't pick up the phone, let them think nobody's home"_

 _But I'm under your spell_

 _'Cause when you call my heart starts to roll, I always want more_

 _It's my heaven, my hell_

 _We're heading deep inside lives a voice, a voice so quiet_

 _But, I can't hear that voice when your heart beats next to mine_

 _I can't quit you, I can't quit you_

 _I can't quit you, I can't quit you"_

I continued to sing and slightly dance around the stage, let me tell you dancing around a stage in heels is not easy. I now have more respect for Ms. Grande as she does this on her concerts.

The only attached to my com unit was my Aunt Abby, everytime I finished a song I would whisper descriptions and would compromise my sisters as well as the Blackthrone boys. I saved my brother for last, he was easy for me. I practiced with him all summer so I know all his tricks.

Bex POV

I can't believe Cammie couldn't come on this mission, we were getting destroyed without her, these boys knew what they were doing. It was just Macey and I and it looked like two other guys if the numbers panned out. Then I saw him, he was trying so hard not to be noticed he was in jeans and a t-shirt and a stupid leather jacket, too arrogant for a normal teenage boy in my opinion.

 _"By the store front in a green t-shit, jeans and leather jacket."_ I said into my coms just as Macey saw the other one.

 _"His friend beside him with the dirty blonde hair and blue t -shirt and jeans."_ Macey said and we both smiled at each other, we had won.

 _"Very good ladies, Smirk and Mask you have been compromised. Now everyone is on the same coms are there any threats left?"_ Solomon asked, oh no. It was a trick question, no doubt in my mind.

" _Yeah, we were the last ones left, right Mask?"_ I heard the boy in the leather jacket and I saw who must be Mask shake his head and look down.

 _"No, she's here isn't she sir?"_ He asked, who's here?

 _"Yes Mask, she is now you all have two songs to find the last agent or else you all fail."_ Solomon said, shit! We were so close, well time to find one last agent should be easy.

Carter POV

God damnit, of course she was here. If Joe was at my school, Aunt Abby will be with Cam. I haven't seen her at all yet and its been an hour. I overheard the song the singer was singing now, God is a Woman. Cam loves that song, no matter where she is, I bet she is singing in her head.

 _"You, you love it how I move you_

 _You love it how I touch you, my one_

 _When all is said and done_

 _You'll believe God is a woman_

 _ANd, I feel it after midnight_

 _A feelin' that you can't fight, my one_

 _It lingers when we're done_

 _You'll believe God is a woman"_

She continues on but I was too busy trying to find my sister. I barely noticed she switched songs and I had less than 3 minutes to find her.

"Anytime, anywhere, baby boy I can misbehave

Breathe me in, breathe me out, fill me up

Running through your veins

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

He giving me that good shit

That make me not quit, that good shit

Oh he give it to me

Everyyday, everyday, everyday"

Shortly after that no one had found her. But then Solomon came onto our coms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have all failed. In the last song the agent will reveal themselves."

I looked around, how the hell would she reveal herself? But then I heard the song, and knew she would be hijacking the stage from the singer.

" _Somethin' bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do thing that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' bout, somethin' bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' bout, somethin' bout_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' bout you boy_

Now please all join me in thanking the Mayor for allowing this event to happen!"

She continued as the Mayor began to walk on stage. She smiled as he walked up the stairs and gave him a hug, and placed something on his shoulder, both Zach and I saw and we realized the singer, was the agent. Just after she released him from the hug she move her hair behind her ear to reveal a com unit.

"Thank you all for coming and have a great week!" She yelled as she exited the stage and as all the spies on the mission went to go meet her exiting the stage, when it stared.

 _"Paparazzi, Glow, Shadow, Bookworm, Duchess, Peacock, Greek God,"_ and the list kept going till it ended with Zach and I. " _You have all been compromised."_ Solomon finished, just before we reached the stairs and Joe was already there.

"So how was I?" She asked the collective group and the boys were all glaring at her, we lost because of her. Meanwhile the girls were just smiling and two of the girls went up to her.

"You kicked ass! Even though you did beat me, I'm proud of you!" She said as they went up and hugged her.

"I know, I'm sorry I lied, I just had to do this." She said as she smirked and saw me, oh god I knew what was coming. The boys were about to get mad. The girls just nodded and followed her eyes, to right on me.

"Oh, not happy to see me?" She asked. I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"You seriously thought I would miss your smart ass? No." I said flatly but she just laughed, she saw right through me. I saw everyone but Joe have eyes of confusion. "Aw come here!" I said and put my arms out for a hug, and she gladly obliged and ran up to me and I hugged her while lifting her up and spinning her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Grant yelled in frustration, and Cam and I just laughed for a minute before she looked at me to respond to him.

"Boys, this is my twin sister." Was all I said and their eyes always bugged out of their heads while I smirked. However, I could see the girls giving Cammie similar looks.

 **I hope you liked it ! Again I am SO SORRY for the delay! I had trouble figuring out whose POV's to put because I didn't want to be going back and fourth in time :)**

 **Also I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ZAMMIE! Hopefully the next chapter.**

 **Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time No See

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Oh I know, I love Cammie the badass! I promise Zammie is coming, but badass Cammie has something to do first.**

 **jungkookie24: Awe thank you! I am really enjoying writing it so far! Hoping to have it go on for awhile!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter.**

Chapter Three: Long Time No See

Cammie POV

"How could you not tell us you had a twin brother Cam?" Bex asked me as we were on the plane back to Roseville, back to school.

"I'm sorry guys. My mom made the decision after my dad disappeared, it was supposed to keep everyone safe. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore." I said as I shrugged.

"But why now?" Liz asked.

"Honestly Lizzie, I have no idea. Something is happening and we will have to wait and see but I feel like that is not the last of the boys we shall see." I said, happy that I would see my brother again, and his friend Zach who had intriguing green eyes. There was something about him that drew me to him and I didn't know what. I'd have to talk to Carter about it later.

"So Cam, do you know any of his friends?" I almost laughed at that, did they net see their faces when they realize he knew me?

"I know of them, but have never met them before. Carter says most of them are cocky assholes." I shrugged.

"That's not helpful Cam." Bex said as she gave me a look and I just smiled and leaned my head against the window of the plane, willing myself to fall asleep. It had been a long and exhausting day.

Carter POV

"What was THAT?!" Grant asked the second we were out of earshot of the girls and mainly my sister. As we were walking my mind kept drifting back to one of the girls who went up to hug my sister. I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her. Damnit, snap out of it and focus Morgan!

"What was what?" I asked, deciding to play stupid.

"Well first off you sister is a total babe and a badass." Grant said and I glared at him, no way were any of these feels getting anywhere near my sister.

"Hey, that's my sister. You can back off right now, and that goes for you all! My sister is off limits of you have me to deal with." I announced to the plane and sent glares around the plane. I not only wanted to keep my sister away from hormonal guys, she was lethal and they wouldn't be able to handle her. Hell, I could barely handle her and she was my sister.

"Alright, you win we will stay away from your sister." Grant said as he raised his arms up in surrender but I noticed Zach was smirking, oh god. He was definitely going to go after my sister the next time he saw her.

"Don't you dare Goode."

"I haven't done anything, but I saw your sister check me out and she seems like a challenge." He was asking for it at this point, no way was I telling him she was my training partner. Because she could wipe the floor with him, without him realizing it until he had already lost.

"Actually you know what? Go for it. See if you can get her to go on a date with you." I knew this would make him suspicious as I just threatened out entire cove ops class.

"Why the change of heart?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"Well, she will either shut you down completely or you will fall in love with her. There's no in between." I said as I looked out the window. I had to love her, she was my sister. But she had a way with guys, that she could have them wrapped around her finger in a second. I swear, sometimes I feel as if she could ask them to jump off a cliff, and they would. I know they have been talking about using her for a honey potting mission, but mom says she too young. Cam disagreed and wanted to go, but one day I know she will be too good for her own good.

"Psh, as if. She will fall at my feet like every other girl. No female can resist the Goode charm." Zach said while smirking in response and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You do you dude, but don't come crawling to me when you realized your in way over your head." I said as I put my headphones in and closed my eyes. Mentally preparing myself for what I knew was coming and trying to get that black haired girl out of my head. Which I was already failing miserably at.

~~Back at Blackthorne~~

"Alright boys, go and pack your belongings and be back here in 30 minutes You are going on an exchange with Gallagher." Joe said as he turned around leaving 14 stunned boys behind him. I shrugged and exited the plane to go pack my bags, Zach and Grant had gotten over the shock and followed me out.

"How did you know?" Grant asked and I just shrugged in response.

"Because Solomon brought Cam and I together on a mission. He knows her and I work best together and I'm assuming they thought it was time we all had experience with opposite sex."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Grant said as we continued to our dorm and began packing.

We all quickly packed and began to make our way back to the plane, still none of them have clued into the fact that my training partner was my sister. It got me thinking about our life before dad disappeared. Cam was closer to him and I was closer to our mom. But when we lost dad, all of us broke. Cam couldn't function, she shut Joe, Abby, mom and I all out. She refused to leave her room and I think al she did was think and cry, I never heard her not crying. I was having a hard time too but my strong bond was to our mother, so her and I grieved together. By the time Cam came out of her room, she was hollow. It was as if her personality was scooped out and she was a shell of a person and as a family we had to put each other back together. I never realized before how deep of a connection her and dad had. I mean yeah, she was my twin sister and we had a connection, but I was barely able to put her back together. Since then she has been obsessed with becoming the best, so what happened to dad would never happen to her and if it happened to anyone she loved she could save them. She never admitted out loud this was the reason, but she knew I knew and that was enough. Since she came out of her room whenever we were together, we were inseparable. We did everything together, training, watching movies, cooking dinner, going to the doctors office and therapy. Until my mom shipped us off to different schools. We spent holidays and the summer together and when we were together, we were inseparable again. I've never known the sister who went to Gallagher, just like she never saw what Blackthorne turned me into. I know she has darkness just as I do, but it is something we never shared with each other. It was almost as if it was unspoken that we bother understood.

~~Plane Lands at Gallagher~~

"You boys ready?" Joe asked as we landed and we all nodded in response. "Let's go then."

Joe showed us all off the plane, we grabbed our bags and walked into the grand hall.

"I will leave you here with your tour guide, she will show you to your rooms to drop off your luggage and then you will make an entrance at dinner, the girls have already headed there." Joe said.

"Umm, sir? Where is our guide?" A boy named Tom asked, I never really spoke to him.

"I'm right here if you would open your eyes. Jeesh, Joe they are worse then you said." My sister said as she came out of the shadows and I just shook my head.

"Hardy har Ms. Morgan, you know whats going on. I have some paperwork to finish if you will take over." My sister raised an eyebrow when he said paperwork and he quickly rushed off after the fact.

"Let's go." My sister said as she turned on her heel and began walking towards the West Wing of the school. I wondered where the girl with black hair was, I assumed in the dining hall and I would see her soon.

"Hey sis. Who are the girls who hugged you?" I asked as I jogged to catch up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey bro. None of your business, need help with your bags?" She asked as she avoided the question, and for now I would let it slide.

"Of course, you know I never say no to help." She laughed and grabbed one of my bags from me.

"You are such a brat, mom will be happy to see you."

"Yeah, maybe. She could have visited me." I said and shrugged.

"Don't say that, you know she can't leave."

"Do I?"

"Carts, don't do this. Not right now."

"I'm not doing anything, now please take my advice and stay as far away from these boys as you can, excluding me of course." I said with a wink which caused her to laugh, the past moment of seriousness passed by us and we conversed with ease.

"Why would I talk to any of them? They don't have what it takes." She stated simply and I laughed.

"Alright boys! Here are your rooms, your names are on the door. You should be with the same roommates you had back at Blackthorne, put your bags away and change into your uniforms, they are on your beds." She said as she walked with me to my room and leaved against one of the walls near my bed.

"So, your the twin no one knew about?" Grant asked as he looked at her standing in our room, definitely a step up from Blackthorne.

"Well, it's not that no one knew. Whoever needed to know, knew. You guys just weren't those people." She said and shrugged.

"How could I not find you in the database before then?" Jonas asked and she smirked.

"Well, I wiped all of our information so no one would find out. I'm assuming you the tech wiz my brother speaks of?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, its kind of obvious. Like how he," she pointed at Grant, "is obviously the muscle of the group and I'm assuming always gets the girls, while he," she pointed at Zach with a twinkle in her eyes, "is the resident bad boy, am I right?"

"Well, no." Zach said as he smirked right back at her. "I'm not the resident bad boy, I'm too Goode for that." Her face dropped when he said his last night and instantaneously I saw her wall build up.

"That explains everything, I believe you know your way to the Grand Hall, wait for your signal and enter the Dining Hall." She said and quickly strutted out of the room. What just happened? The boys and I shared a look of confusion and I quickly followed her out and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"We can talk later." She replied with ice in her voice like I had never heard before and her eyes mirrored her voice.

"Tell me now."

"Carter Joseph Morgan, we will talk later." She said ending the conversation while freeing her arm and continuing back to the Dining Hall. I sighed and let her go, knowing this was a conversation for later.

"What just happened?" Grant asked as he came out in his uniform, ready to go.

"I honestly have no idea, I know my sister keeps secrets from me but this seems like more." I said and quickly went and got changed and went with the guys to wait in from of the doors to the dining hall. Instead of thinking about what my sister said, my mind again drifted to the gorgeous girl with black hair.

We were listening for our queue, I could hear my mothers loud and thundering voice inside the hall.

"Now, without further adieu, please help me in welcoming the boys from Blackthorne Academy!" Once she finished we opened the doors and Zach and Grant strutted in first with smirks plastered on their faces while I entered behind them with Jonas. I was looking for my sister, knowing the black haired girl would be with her.

"Please boys, take a seat wherever you would like." She finished as I headed towards my sisters table.

"Hey sis, can I meet your friends now?" I asked as I saw down with Grant, Zach and Jonas behind me. Her mood seems to have shifted as she smiled and made room for us.

"This is Bex, Liz and Macey. They are my roommates and sisters from other misters." She said as they laughed, Macey that was her name.

"Nice to met you. My name is Carter, this is Zach, Grant and Jonas." I said, looking at Macey but she couldn't seemed bother to even look at us. Damn, this would be harder than I thought.

"So, can you two please tell us why we never knew you had a sibling?" Bex asked as she stared at Cammie.

"Because Bex, as I said before it was on a need to know basis."

"So what changed?"

"Rebecca, drop it." My sister said and I knew the mood was back. I took a deep breathe in as my eyes widened with her harshness and knew I needed to change the subject.

"So, Macey will you be my guide?" He briefly looked up me and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She said as she went back to eating her dinner and I eyed Zach who was trying to chat up my sister.

"Someone has a bit of a temper don't they, Gallagher Girl?" He said, twinkling his eyes like he did with every girl. They usually melted and became putty in his hands, but not my sister.

"Temper? You haven't seen anything yet Blackthorne Boy." She said as she raised her eyebrow at him with an evil glint in her eyes. He was about to set her off and had no idea what can of worms he was about to open.

"Having a temper isn't good for a spy, it gets you killed." He said and I didn't need to see her to know she was mad.

"Just so you know, that attitude will get you nowhere here. Here, we treat each other respectfully and don't start conversations by pointing out the obvious and insulting each other. I'm finished, I'll see you all later." She finished as she exited the hall.

"Dude, she's immune to the Goode charm!" Grant yelled as he began laughing and Zach sat there confused as to what happened.

"Told you so dude." I said and patted his shoulder. This was definitely going to be a good semester. I was going to have to go after my sister later, for now she needed to cool down.

 **Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I promise Zammie is coming, there are just some secrets that will be revealed first! :P**

 **Please review with suggestions or what you like/don't like!**


	4. Chapter 4: Knight in Shining Armour?

**I am SO SORRY it took so long to update. I have been so busy and barely enough time to sleep.**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I promise Zammie is coming! I have a few tricks up my sleeve and once we get Zammie it doesn't stop! Cam definitely has a wrath, which we will see….eventually…**

 **Wiccanings: Awe thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! 3**

 **piggyisme27: I'm doing my best to update when I can :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter.**

Chapter Four: Knight in Shining Armour?

Cammie POV

As I left the dining hall I went to one of my favourite secret passageways, I couldn't believe he was here. Zachary Goode. Goode, the last name that haunted my dreams. After my dad disappeared and my brother and I began training, I began looking into why my father disappeared. I found out he was on a mission to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan, and one of the members was an ex-Gallagher girl, Catherine Goode. All evidence points towards that he is not only MIA but is KIA at her hand. Now, I have nothing to substantiate that she killed him, but there are little doubts in my mind. Now I had go to to school with her cocky, self absorbed, handsome son. Wait, did I just say handsome? Come on Cammie focus!

"Cam? You in here?" I heard Carter ask as he entered looking for me.

"Yeah Carts, over here." No matter what I can never hide from him, for the exception of missions at least.

"You okay Cams?" Well, now is a better time to come clean than any.

"You know how dad is MIA?" I asked and he just nodded in response, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, once we began training I started looking into his disappearance. I found out he went to infiltrate a terrorist organization and one of the people who worked in it was Zach's mother. I think she was the one who found dad out." Was all I said, I didn't want to confirm my suspicions with him.

Carter took a deep breathe before he responded back to me. "Cams. I know Zach's mother is a bad person. He told us he hates her and wants nothing to do with. If you told me you wanted to look into his disappearance I would've helped you. You know that. I'm sorry you've had to carry this around yourself. I'm here for you always." Then he hugged me, in the best brotherly hug any sister could ask for.

"I know you would've, helped me. It's one of the reasons I didn't ask you. And I believe you if you say Zach is nothing like his mother. Because honestly, I feel drawn to him for some unknown reason. I mean I probably shouldn't talk to you about this. But, I want to get to know him but I don't want to get hurt. "

"Cams, I know he is drawn to you too but in life there are never any guarantees. If you want to get to know him, then do it. Knowing both of you I know you will get along. Wether it leads to a friendship or relationship that's up to you."

I smiled as he finished saying it was up to me what I did. Carter would never force me to do anything, he was always supportive.

"Thank you, you always know what to say." I said as I hugged him and all I could think about was how much I missed him.

"Your welcome sis and I missed you too." We both smiled and headed out of the passage way.

"So, I saw you checking Macey out…" I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"I was not checking her out. I was looking at the girls who my sister spends all her time with. Relax sis." Carter responded and rolled his eyes. I knew he was lying but for now I would let it slide as I don't think he knew what he felt yet.

"Alright, alright fine. But if you start to have feelings for any of my sisters you better tell me!" I said and laughed at him, we were just about back at the Grand Hall when I saw Zach rounded the corner with concern in his eyes.

"I will, and for now you deal with him." Carter said as his eyes pointed towards Zach and I just nodded as he walked away giving Zach a pat on his shoulder as he walked by.

"Hey." Zach said as he stopped walking right in front of me and I could tell he was nervous. How anyone as cocky and attractive as him could be nervous was almost unbelievable.

"Hi." I said with a soft smiling while taking him in. His eyes, hair, broad shoulders and how his weight was mostly on the right side.

"I uh, just wanted to find you to apologize for being rude and not making the best first impression." He said and by the end his emerald green eyes were staring into mine.

"It's okay and I'm sorry too. I was quick to judge and didn't really give you a chance to explain anything."

"So, can we start over?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes, wow. Maybe Carter was right, he's as interested in me as I am in him.

I smiled at him and put my hand out. "Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie."

He laughed at my attempt but went along anyways. "I'm Zach, Zach Goode. It's a pleasure to meet you Cammie."

"Would you like to walk me back to my room?"

"It would be my honour." He said as he put his arm out to guide me to my room. I just smiled and laughed at him as I linked my arm with his.

"So, my knight in shining armour, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I don't know who my father is but I must get my goode looks from him because I only got my eyes from my mom. My favourite classes are P&E and Cove Ops and at this moment I really enjoy spending time with this blonde girl."

He finished as we got to my door and he stopped in front of me and stared deep into my eyes and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I knew I had to say something and show that he had no affect on me.

"Well, full of yourself and a smooth talker hey?" I replied as I raised an eyebrow at him and he nervously shifted his weight between his legs.

"I think being a smooth talker is a skill all men in this industry should have." He said as he put his hand through his tousled brown hair which showed off his bicep in the process. And let me say, not bad at all.

"That is a fair point, but no need to be overconfident." Wow, I am such a hypocrite, I am the most competitive and confident person, always.

"A certain amount of confidence is required for our profession though Gallagher girl."

"Gallagher girl?"

"Yes, your female and you got to the Gallagher Academy, so Gallagher girl."

"Hmm, alright I guess I will let that slide, Blackthorne Boy." I replied as I smiled and he smirked when I said his new nickname and I could almost see the corner of his lips turn into a smile.

"Alrighty, well see you very soon Gallagher Girl." He said with a wink and turned around and walked back to the dining hall. I smiled to myself and opened my door and went to my bed and fell face forward onto it.

What is this boy doing to me? Usually guys don't have this affect on me and it was the other way around. I had done a few missions over the past few months getting to know mob bosses sons' and getting them to tell me their plan so the CIA could stop them. But I never had a moment where I wanted to get to know, kiss or even like a boy before. This was a new concept for me and I was definitely going to have to talk to Macey later about it. Either way I don't think there will be a problem because there is no boy I can't make fall for me. I all of a sudden had this urge to hangout with Zach. I wanted him to come back and kiss me and we could watch movies or walk around the garden.

Then there was a knock on my door and I quickly got up, flattened my skirt and answered the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't Zach.

"Time to go Squirt, the agency needs you for a few days."

 **I hope you enjoy! I know it's a little short but I just wanted to give you guys an update :)**

 **Please review and let me know if it's good/bad or have any criticisms.**

 **Have a great week! :)**


	5. Honey Potting For Dummies

**Hello! Here is an update! I am not discontinuing the story or anything, I promise!**

Chapter Five: Honey Potting For Dummies

Cammie POV

"Well hello to you to Aunt Abby," I said as I rolled my eyes as she handed me in a case file.

"Yes, yes all the pleasantries we need to go. If you want to go back to the hall and tell Joe and your mother I am here to take you away the will know why."

"Have you even said hi to Carter yet?"

"I figured once we finished this mission I could stay and help Joe teach you youngins and get to know him better. Although I bet I already know him." I gave her a questioning look, so she took a deep breath and continued. "I bet he is a perfect mix of your mother, Matthew, and Joe. All of their good qualities and the heart of a saint." She said with a smile, and I only nodded in agreement, she was right. The few times she did meet him they did get along and he is the most caring soul in the Morgan/Cameron clan.

"Do I need to pack a bag or just go straight to the hall?"

"I have everything packed for you already so no worries so just go to the hall to tell them. Oh and Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Your classmates are going to live stream your mission to learn some tips. It has come to your mother and I's attention you ladies need to learn to honeypot and these young men need to realize when they are being used." She said with a wink and I laughed as I made my way to the grand hall.

I walked in and everyone looked towards the doors, I guess I was late. Oh well, I was going to make an entrance either way. I smiled as I walked towards my mom and Solomon while everyone continued to stare at me and my brother had a face of confusion as to what I was doing. I leaned in between them and whispered without moving my lips so no one else would know until it was time.

"Abby is here to take me on a honey potting mission which my classmates will watch so I'll see you when I come home," I said and smiled they both nodded in acknowledgment then I proceeded to walk away back towards the entrance I had just entered.

I was almost there when someone took hold of my arm and I knew right away that it was Carter.

"Where are you going, Cam?" He said and his voice was laced with concern, so I put on my best act. He couldn't know what I was doing and honestly, I wasn't nervous, I was more nervous being watched more than I usually would be.

"Just going out for a bit, I'll see you later okay?" I said with another fake smile on my face which he knew was fake but just nodded as he let go of my arm and let me continue on my way out of the Grand Hall and towards my aunt who was waiting for me on the roof with a chopper. Well, that's where I always meet her and as I made my way up there I couldn't help but think what my brother and friends would think of me once they saw me in action. With them in training, I was one way, but in the field, my Abby and the Director were the only ones who saw that side of me. I became ruthless with the only focus of completing the mission. Which is good for a spy, but as a person it can be a hard pill to swallow.

I shook my head as I got to roof and there was my aunt in the pilot seat, well I guess I was her co-pilot today too.

"Ready to go squirt?" I nodded and got into the seat beside her as we prepared to leave.

"I don't know how I feel about them seeing this side of me," I said as simply and mono-tone as I could so she wouldn't know how much it was really bothering me, but she knew me better than a lot of people and saw right through it.

"Cam, you are in the field and an active agent. They will understand there are things we must do and you are still the same person no matter what. We have been doing small missions like this over the last year and you are still the same, nothing has changed. The only difference now will be the may know how good you really are."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I really hope your right, so who is the target this evening?" I asked, as the moment had passed and it was time to focus on the mission.

"His name is James Michaels, he is set to take over his father's terrorist organization called the Golden Cloaks. They have had several failed attempts to re-organize the government here as well as around the world. You know the usual, but we heard intel his father has begun training him and we believe he has information on their plans so we can hopefully intercept."

"Sounds good, so just like any other honey potting mission? I'm assuming he's my age?"

"You are correct, he just turned 17 so close enough and ironically enough you fit his type of women he goes after."

"Oh great, so I won't need to do much to have him wrapped around my finger?" I said as I raised one of my eyebrows and she just laughed at me.

"Squirt, we both know boys fall at your feet. This one will be no different. Now once we get there we will get settled in the hotel and tomorrow we will get you ready for a ball and talk about the plan." I just nodded and we continued to fly to our destination.

Cater POV (next day)

I still couldn't get over how weird Cam's departure was yesterday and I could tell she was worried about something but she wouldn't tell me. My mom didn't seem worried she left at all and almost as if it was a normal occurrence. I shook my head off as I went to Cove Ops with Grant and Zach beside me, it was our last class of the day and we all felt exhausted for some reason today. I know I was just worried about my sister and maybe they were worried because I was worried. We picked up on each other's emotions after awhile from living together for so long.

"You okay dude?" Grant asked me as we were just about to walk in the door and I just nodded as we went to our seats and I decided to ask Bex again if she heard from Cam/

"Bex, have you heard from her at all or know where she is?"

"As I said yesterday, I don't know where she is or when she will be back nor have I spoken to her. This happens once a while and she comes home a few days later. Don't worry about it, as long as your mom isn't worried there are no problems."

"Settle down class, today we will be watching a live mission and you are going to try and sort out the agent as well as the objective. I will play a video up on the screen and the audio will be the comms as well as from the video. You will not hear who the agent is and they are in disguise."

Zach, Grant and I all looked at each other and smirked as we had never watched a live opp before and we were excited. We silently waited as Solomon got everything set up with Liz and from the looks of it, the girls had never watched a live opp before either.

All of a sudden the lights were out and we were watching people at a club.

 _"Target located, moving in."_ The voice said.

 _"Roger that, don't deviate from the plan. If he recognizes you get out as fast as you can."_ Said the mission operator. I could see a brunette female in a short red dress and red heels slowly moving towards a guy, a guy whose name happened to be James Michaels. This must mean that he was stepping in to try and take over his father's place. At Blackthorne, we had a class to learn all the terrorist organizations and leaders including those in line to take power.

We all watched intently as the girl moved in on her target and all of a sudden moved her path towards getting a drink. Who gets a drink on a mission anyway?

 _"Bartender."_ She said.

 _"What can I do for you sugar?"_ He responded back while looking her up and down as she stood at the bar with her ass sticking out a lot and in the corner of the screen, you could see James making his way towards her. Because nothing about this agent screamed an agent as she stood out and acted as she wanted to be noticed.

 _"Two tequila shots please."_ She asked and batted her eyelashes in the way that girls did when they wanted something.

 _"Of course doll face."_ The bartender responded with a wink and turned around to get her drink right as James came up beside her and put his arm around her waist. Wow, what an entitled prick, he has never met this girl before.

 _"Drinks are on me for this woman."_ He said to the bartender who nodded in response and poured her tequila shots. _"What's someone like you doing at this bar alone?"_ He asks suggestively as he stared right at her chest.

 _"Well, the girls already met boys so I came to get some shots."_ She responded while smiling, wow she can act. I would've punched this scum bag already.

 _"Do you mind if I join you?"_ He asked while giving her a half smile.

 _"Of course, 2 more please."_ She asked as they prepared to take tequila shots together. _"So, tell me about yourself."_

 _"Well, I am out having fun tonight because I am getting ready to take over the family business and it's very stressful."_ He said, wow he just confirmed what she wanted to for him.

 _"Family business? Like a father and son candy shop or something?"_

 _"Yeah, something like that. You ready?"_ Wow, she had him wrapped around her finger. She nodded and they proceeded to down both tequila shots and once they finished she grabbed his hand and walked him off to the dance floor.

She began dancing on her own to the music and he soon joined her. After a while, she turned around and began kissing him, which he definitely was not complaining about.

 _"We're in position, get him to the left elevator up to our floor and I have an agent waiting for you."_ The mission operator said.

 _"You want to go to my room?"_ She asked James which suggestive eyes which he smirked and nodded as she began leading him to the left elevator.

 _"If you wish to reveal yourself to our viewers you can when you want."_ Mission operator said, wait reveal herself? In which the female just nodded her head in acknowledgment but made it look like she was moving to the music.

At this point, she was at the left elevator and I'm assuming this was Club Archello which was located in the basement of a hotel.

 _"What floor?"_ James asked her.

 _"Top floor, 12."_ She said and smiled in which he smirked in response. He leaned in to kiss her which she allowed until all of a sudden she pulled away and smiled.

 _"Now James, as fun as this has been. You have been a very naughty boy and some people would like to talk to you."_

 _"Wha-I never told you my name?!"_ He said in which she just smiled and put a patch on the back of his neck and she lowered him onto the floor.

 _"Chameleon on route to Shadow with the package."_ She said into her coms, wait the chameleon, this was my sister?

Then the elevator dinged as it reached the floor and a man was smiling on the other side.

 _"Well Chameleon, just another notch on the belt hey?"_ He said with a smirk and the way he was looking at my sister I was not okay with.

 _"I think they're getting easier and easier. I'm just glad your the one waiting up here and not you know who."_ She said with a wink and walked over to him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 _"You know whenever I get that call I will be here unless you know."_ He said and put a hand through his hair as he walked over to pick up a very limp James Michael.

 _"I know, and I appreciate it every time. Let's get him into the room before he wakes up. We do not need a repeat of last time."_

 _"HEY! We had no way to no he was on a drug to boost his metabolism to lessen the effect of patches."_

Cam smiled and laughed at him, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know let's just go."_ With that, the camera and coms cut off and we were looking at a black screen.

 **Well, there it is! I really wanted to make her a bad-ass spy but I struggled with who to have as the narrator. I will switch back to Cammie for the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
